Solstice Coast
Venus Island's beaches, collectively and exotically named Solstice Coast, are made up of soft, golden-white sand, mixing with a glistening, bright blue sea. The beaches are lined with lovely green grass, foliage, brightly-coloured flora, and palm trees, resulting in heavenly contrasting green/golden-white colours. West Coast The island's west beach is the most commonly-used. As well as being easily accessible from the plaza from a short pathway, it is also the beach that lies directly in front of the islander's homes. The beach outside of these homes is largely a clear and open space, but more attractions appear as one travels towards the pier. The beach also ends a short distance from the islander's homes with a small rocky cliff. Just beside the pier is a large beach hut simply known as The Hut; outside of the hut, there is a beach volleyball court - it faces horizontally against the sea, making it difficult to whack the ball into the water unless you are really bad. There is also an old wooden boat lying in the sand nearby; this is treated as a decoration, as Rachel claims that she thought it looked exotic. The Hut The Hut is a large beach hut located just beside the pier, serving as both a place of rest and shelter from the sun and the location of useful daily items and accessories. The hut is built on a foundation of short stilts in the sand, and is made up of whitewashed wooden planks with a thatched palm leaf roof. The hut does have double doors at the front, but they are always tied open, even during the night. The left side of the hut as one enters covers the first function, complete with cushioned and wooden benches and sofas, and a couple of wooden tables. A wall-mounted fan above the door blows cool air around the inside of the hut, and there is also a small fridge nearby full of bottles of cold water. On the right side of the hut, there are many more features, including shelves for storing beach towels and various strengths of suncream, a collection of collapsible parasols, and foldable beach chairs. There is also a section dedicated to first aid and such medical items. Serenity Pier Serenity Pier extends a short distance out to sea from the west beach. The wooden pier begins connected to an offshoot of the path to Venus Plaza near the beach, and continues over the beach and twenty-or-so metres out to sea. There is also a set of wooden steps from the pier to the beach below for easy access. The pier has wooden fences along the side to lean on, and there are also a handful of benches to sit on along the pier. The Jetty The jetty, located at the left end of the west beach, is similar to the pier a short walk down the beach from it, but is larger, wider, and extends further out to sea. The jetty is where ships may dock at Venus Island - ships cannot dock at the pier because it is too high above the water. The jetty is connected to a pathway that runs along the back of the line of islander homes, leading to the plaza and the administrative section. The jetty is used for incoming shipments of various things required for the island to function, such as foods and drinks. The jetty is also used to transport arriving or departing islanders to a nearby town named Keralis, which possesses an airport. Islander's Homes : See the article: Islander's Homes. East Coast The east of Solstice Coast is much less populated in terms of islanders and features. It is also a lot longer than the west coast, and one will find a couple of access points to the island's jungle towards the end. The beach gradually becomes smaller and smaller until the only available path left from the end of the beach is one that leads into the jungle. This beach also becomes much more populated by rocks, foliage, and trees once the grassy fields end and the jungle begins. Before this point, however, the beach is very wide-open and clear, and occasionally quite large. Due to its openness and length, the stretch of this beach is often used to play flag racing. Lookout Point The lookout point is at the end of a walk down a paved pathway beginning from the plaza. The walk is not too long, although it is not short either; one would arrive at the lookout point after approximately five minutes of walking through the grassy fields behind the plaza. The lookout point is situated at the top of a cliff, some distance away from the end of the west beach. It is an open, hexagonal-shaped wooden balcony of sorts from which one can overlook the sea, as well as watch the sunset in the evenings. Just like the pier, there are wooden fences to lean on and wooden benches to sit down on. There is a tower viewer also, which one can look through to see further out to sea. Category:Locations